His Fool
by Styx Volturi-Romani
Summary: April is a normal girl with a knack for story telling, especially stories about a certain nightmare king. When Pitch finds out April has been stealing his thunder, he takes his evil to a whole new level...
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, peeps! Penny here to tell you about one of the funniest people in the world, the April Fool! However, in this story, or at least the first few chapters, she's not too funny. She's more emotional than anything. But anyway, this is a fanfic about the April Fool and Pitch Black. That's right. It's another Pitch Black/OC story. Don't hate me too much. He's just too sexy to pass up. ;) Also, this wasn't beta'd so if you want to beta it for me, I wouldn't mind.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Pitch Black… though I wish I did.**

"You'd better be careful. There are monsters out there that'll eat you up and spit out your bones," April warned May, her younger sister, and twin cousins Steve and Dan.

May, her little sister, stared up at her in fright, "What kind of monsters?" April grinned; this was her favorite part. She held her arms up menacingly over her head and made her voice so low that the small children had to lean in order to hear her. "They say a beast lives in those woods... and he prefers eating little children over big kids like me." May, Steve and Dan gasped in fear, looking around them frightened.

In a way, April was right. There was a monster out there... but he didn't care for ages. He scared anyone who came near him. He was fear, he was cruelty... he was the Boogeyman. Even as she spoke, he leaned out from behind a tree slightly to peer at her with his nose wrinkled. He saw the looks on the children's faces and growled to himself. They were afraid... and he wasn't the cause of their fear. _She_ was.

He continued to listen, intrigued by her knowledge of him. She spoke in low tones, drawing the children near, "Yes, there is a beast out there... but he didn't used to be that way." His gray eyes widened as she spoke, "He can only attack you if you believe in him. He hides under your beds, in your dark closets, waiting for you to step off the bed to go to the bathroom or grab a glass of water... He's the BOOGEYMAN!" She screamed and the children scrambled, running for safety.

April, however didn't move from the log she was sitting on. She smirked and then broke into horrible laughter. She considered herself a talented trickster... and a proud story teller. The Boogeyman was just legend, myth, fairy tale... but there was one person who did believe. As her laughter winded down, she cast a weary glance over her shoulder at the forest that resided just behind her house and quickly shuffled from the log to the backdoor of her home, sure to check behind her as she closed the door. Yes, the brave story teller April, the one who knew so much about the fabled Boogeyman, was the only one in her town who actually believed in him.

Finding a chance to scare her, Pitch Black stepped out from behind the tree and beckoned to her with a crooked finger and smile.

She looked out the window and nearly broke her nose as she pressed her face against the glass and stared in disbelief. As he continued to beckon to her, she stepped from the window and slowly shook her head, almost in tears. Pitch frowned as she left the window and he stepped back into the woods, determining his next move. This girl... no, this woman, had the power he didn't. She was able to put fear into children's hearts and he wasn't. He wanted her power.

He decided he'd confront her. Scaring her out of her wits might be the best solution to his problem. If she became too afraid to go outside or even speak, she would no longer bother him. He waited until dark before he stared up at the moon and grinned maliciously, "Hello… it's been a while since you've spoken to me. Is something the matter?"

Silent to everyone but Pitch, the Man in the Moon scolded him severely for even thinking of traumatizing a child. Pitch smiled evilly again, "Oh, I won't scare her too badly. She seems to know so much about me… I might not even surprise her." The Moon kept chiding him for it but Pitch didn't care and waved a hand towards the Moon, "So long, old friend. I have business to attend to."

**Well, what do you think? Horrible? Great? Should I stop writing all together and move to Pitch's liar beneath that broken bed? I need your thoughts! Reviews are like believers to me! Believe in me PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's not often I post two chapters in a row and it's never going to be often. I just needed to get this out because I have like four chapters done and bleh. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Once again, I don't own Rise of the Guardians… but if I did, Pitch would be ruling the world and I'd have a tiny spiky haired toddler on my hip. ;)**

April locked the door, locked the window, checked under her bed and in her closet, sure that he'd come for her that night. She gulped back her fear and sat down on her bed, falling back so that she was staring at the ceiling. She'd covered it in glow in the dark stars a few nights before and now it felt as though she were lying out in the grass, watching the actual stars. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness seep in. Before she could fully fall asleep, she pulled back the blankets and crawled in, tucking the blanket below her chin.

Pitch stared through the window in the guise of shadow. He narrowed his eyes and gave a sly grin, "She's unwise to sleep at this time… to dream…" He passed through the window soundly and hovered over her sleeping form, sneering. A peaceful dream about a heroine defeating her greatest foe began to play out in golden sand above her head and Pitch smirked. He was about to touch his index finger to her dream when it shivered violently and became black all on its own.

The dream twisted so that instead of a brave heroine fighting a foe, a black figure followed the golden warrior and the warrior became small and frightened, running around aimlessly. Pitch watched silently and then to his surprise, the black figure grabbed the golden hero and turned it into a black goblin with red eyes. The dark figure began to laugh and that was when Pitch realized he was listening to his own laugh coming from her mind. She was dreaming about him. No… she was having a nightmare about him.

Suddenly, April sat up and screamed, clutching the blankets around her as Pitch once again became part of the shadows. She stared around the dark room and began to cry softly, holding her head in her hands. Pitch debated on whether to reveal himself at this moment but he was afraid he might give her a heart attack or she'd die of fright. He wanted to scare the girl, not kill her. It seemed as though he'd already done enough damage to give her nightmares.

April wiped the sweat soaked hair from her forehead and lied back down, tears still rolling out of the corners of her eyes. Pitch crept along the floor as a shadow and out the window, turning once to look back at her. He smiled cruelly and whispered, "You are right to fear me, young one. Though… you have not yet begun to fear." Then he disappeared into the night.

April opened her bloodshot eyes the morning after and winced at the bright sunlight. Her eyes were still sore from crying and the sun was shining right in her face. She sat up and yawned, stretching. She rubbed her face and ran a hand through her hair, "That nightmare was too real… like he was right in front of me." She stood up and scratched the back of her head, heading for the kitchen and breakfast.

Her mother, sister and cousins were at the table already, preoccupied with making food or fighting over it. April grabbed a green apple and took a huge bite out of it. April's mom smiled cheerily from the stove where she was cooking bacon and said, "Good morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" April grunted and then scoffed, "No. I had another nightmare." April's mother put a hand over her heart and gushed, "Oh, my poor baby! You're still having those ghastly nightmares about that man?"

April nodded and then looked at her mother gravely, "Mom, I know you'll think I'm crazy… but I saw him yesterday. Out in the woods, he was… he wanted me to go with him." April's mother looked terrified and hugged the teenage girl to her tightly, "Oh, your poor baby! Don't worry! I won't let that horrible man get you." April rolled her eyes. At the first signs of trouble, April knew her mother would faint. May smirked over at her cousins, Dave and Steve, and asked, "What does he look like?"

Unable to resist telling a good story, April began, her fear of him slowly fading as she spun her tale, "He's tall… and ugly. His hair sticks straight back from his head, black as night and he has nasty crooked teeth, all sharp and jagged. He wears a long black robe that pools around his legs and he glares at anyone he can see. I… I think he's the Boogeyman." May, Steve and Dan all gasped in delight and began asking, "Can we go see him? Is he in the woods? Will he hurt us? Will you go with us?"

April shook her head, holding her hands up, "Oh no, you will not catch me going outside anymore. Even in broad daylight, he hides in the shadows, creeps along the ground in the guise of a bug, sneaks like a snake through the grass." April liked putting on a show. May, Dan and Steve were on the edge of their seats, waiting on baited breath for April to speak again. April smiled and walked into the living room, the children following close behind her, "He's after me for some reason… he wants to talk to me."

May crawled up onto the couch beside April and asked, "Why would he want to see you? He's a big, bad scary guy. He wouldn't want to talk to someone as normal as you." April couldn't help but agree. She was the definition of normal. Bland brown hair, green eyes and black clothing. Nothing special about her at all. She sighed and brushed the hair back from May's head, assuming May didn't mean to say anything hurtful, "I don't know. Maybe he's mad at me for something I did before."

May stared up at April with big eyes, "Like what?" April sighed, "I have no idea, May, and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon." May nodded in understanding and hopped off the couch, offering to play with her twin cousins outside. As the small children ran out the front door, April rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. May had brought up a good argument. Why would he want her? She hadn't done anything wrong… at least, nothing on purpose.

Completely forgetting the earlier conversation about staying inside, April's mother strode in and crossed her arms at her daughter, "April, I'm going to be going into town tonight. I'll need you to watch the kids and make food for everybody." April nodded compliantly, "Okay, mom." April's mom nodded at her and strode back into the kitchen. While her mother got ready to leave for town, April considered her options for dinner. Most of the things she could cook up would require butter, eggs and water, two of which were already in the house. The only thing she needed to get was water from the well outside.

Outside. She cautiously peered out the window and didn't see anybody… but she knew he was watching, waiting for her to take one step out the door so he could attack… May grabbed April's hand, "April, let's have pasta tonight! Me, Danny and Stevie want pasta!" April smiled and tussled May's hair, "Okay, kiddo. We'll have pasta." May squealed with delight and ran back to her room to report to the boys. April grimaced deeply once May was out of sight and groaned, "Pasta… They had to pick something that needs the most water."

April grabbed a wooden bucket from near the door and took a deep breath. She cracked the back door open and looked through the crack cautiously. No one was there and it was way too quiet. April took a deep breath and held it as she raced across the lawn to the massive well. Pitch didn't move from his spot behind a nearby tree. He watched as she tied the bucket to the rope and nearly threw it down the well, casting worried looks around her.

He grinned and moved in complete shadow towards her. She couldn't see him; she wouldn't see him. As soon as she heard the splash as the bucket hit the water, she cranked the bucket back up as fast as possible. She heard a twig snap behind her and she snapped her eyes shut tightly in fear. Pitch grinned over her shoulder, "You've been expecting me… haven't you?" April spun around and almost immediately screamed, tipping back over the edge of the well and plummeting to the murky depths.

Pitch backed away, looking up at the moon in fright, "I… I didn't mean to…" He crept back into the darkness and felt guilty. He'd killed a child. He hadn't meant to. She fell; he didn't push her or anything. It technically wasn't his fault… but he was the one who scared her. He shook his head and whispered, "What have I done?"

**OH! He done did it now! Pitch, why you so evil? Nah, he's not evil, it was an accident. Lol Alright, so read and review please. It'll get chapters out faster. Oh yeah… um, if anyone wants to beta this story, feel free to say so. I haven't had a beta before and I am horrible at grammar so yeah, anyone who feels like it. :I**


End file.
